Pool Party
by LoveAkito
Summary: Reno and Rufus have their own little pool party


**Pool Party**

Rufus smiled lightly with his Turks. They had all been invited by him after a particularly good night at a random bar he had been dragged to previously. They were all nestled within the main social area, drinking, laughing and just being sociable. Rufus had lightly noticed Reno paying particular attention to him recently. The drunker Reno got the more attention Rufus seemed to receive. He was not complaining, his red headed Turk was certainly a popular person within Shinra, despite his background.

Rufus dismissed himself to get some air quietly, he motioned to Tseng lightly to leave him be and continue being social. Rufus stumbled lightly to the back of the room and opened a glass door, letting in a big breeze. He walked upon the balcony and took a deep breath. He then felt a presence, he slowly turned to see Reno leaning against the door frame, he welcomed Reno with a light smile and Reno returned this.

Reno walked to Rufus and leaned against the balcony, closing his eyes, also enjoying the breeze, the balcony was silent briefly, the only noise being from the Turks that remained within the home. Reno opened his eye and looked at Rufus and smiled again

"You feeling ok?" he asked and Rufus looked away, slightly insulted he apparently could not be trusted on a balcony alone in his own home. Reno noticed this and looked over to another door, further down the balcony, he quickly noticed and pool and got a little excited. He smiled happily, like a child and ran over to this door, Rufus following on toe. He opened the door and gazed at the indoor pool. Rufus watched Reno confused on his excitement until Reno jumped into the pool unexpectedly, loudly splashing.

Rufus stepped forward shocked. "What are you doing?" he shouted, surprised. Reno came back to the surface and laughed "I love swimming" he smiled. Rufus rolled his eyes, his attention elsewhere until he felt himself being pulled within the pool himself. Rufus jumped back to the surface in shock; coughing "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and attacked his Turk playfully. Reno laughed and splashed back until they tired.

Rufus swam over to the edge and leaned against the step, panting heavily; he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to regain his vision from the water and alcohol. He heard Reno swimming towards him and ignored it. Suddenly he felt Reno's hands on his neck, stroking lightly and kissing his exposed neck and chest, whilst trying to remove Rufus' clothes. Rufus' eyes snapped open and he pushed Reno away, looking at the entrance to the pool area

"Are you stupid?" he whispered, shocked. Reno smiled, his eyes lightly showing lust

"Come on" he complained "it's not like I'm goin' tell isit?" he asked. Rufus looked slightly confused "don't tell me, all this play is for notin" he giggled, a more serious tone showing. Rufus sighed lightly as Reno caught him into another kiss; he got quickly aroused, both due to the alcohol and the current of the water Reno was creating.

Reno then quickly picked up the pace; he grabbed Rufus and forcefully pushed him into the pool wall. He moaned, kissing Rufus' passionately and increasing the current against them both. He pulled down Rufus' pants, exposing him in the water and wrapping Rufus' legs around his small waist, he then prepared himself. He thrust into Rufus, causing him to moan loudly, throwing his head back. Reno caught Rufus' mouth and laughed "be quiet, they'll her us ya nutter". Rufus smiled and moaned within Reno's mouth. Reno decided to keep his hand there and thrust into Rufus harshly. Suppressing his own moans as much as he could. He closed his eyes tightly. Using the last of his drunken energy in his last few hard thrusts, gripping Rufus tightly. He cried in pleasure as both he and Rufus came together. After his breathing returned to normal he released Rufus and moved back, he chuckled as Rufus quickly pulled his pants back up.

Rufus looked away, he dunked himself under the water, and shook his head, calming down his flushed cheeks and sweated brow. He looked around the pool to see Reno had disappeared. He saw the last flash of Reno's red ponytail as he left the room. Rufus lifted himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet within the water, he had made a mistake. He knew Reno only had intercourse for fun, never to mean anything more, and Rufus didn't want anymore, but for some reason he felt used. He closed his eyes as the door opened to reveal Tseng this time.

Tseng sat beside Rufus, legs folded to keep his uniform dry.

"Care to explain why both you and Reno are soaked?" he sighed. Rufus kept his eyes closed and looked away; Tseng quickly took the hint and sighed heavily

"I didn't think I wanted to know" he closed his eyes and lay back on the dry tiling. Rufus looked down at Tseng used

"I don't know…." He trailed off.


End file.
